


Coffee Soaked Addictions

by ClarkeGriffinTitties



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, how does one tag this stuff, more like shameful let’s be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinTitties/pseuds/ClarkeGriffinTitties
Summary: Based off the prompt: “You don’t know how to use the coffee maker and I always help you but I saw you using it by yourself and you still ask for my help what are you doing??” AUbirthday present for iv_jay, bellamyblakearms on tumblr (that she totally didn't ask for but I did anyways)





	Coffee Soaked Addictions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grjffinsblake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grjffinsblake/gifts).



Bellamy had moved in a little over five months ago now. He had contacted Clarke back in January about her ad for a roommate previewed on Craigslist. He was initially only planning to be in town temporarily due to his constant change in schedule with his work in the EPA, however, the job was taking longer than expected, resulting in his prolonged stay. 

Bellamy adapted well to Clarke’s lifestyle, the two rarely home at the same time, but nonetheless complimenting each others personalities when together. 

They had formed a comfortable routine with one another that Clarke quickly came to appreciate. She did the grocery shopping, he cooked the meals; she handled the laundry, while he folded and put it away. They really did make a perfect unit and Clarke couldn’t have asked for a more easy going, conflict-free roommate. 

And if she just so happened to find herself frequently staring a second too long at his chiseled chest as he walked from the bathroom to his room after having taken a shower, well she wouldn’t read too far into it. 

If there was one downside she could single out about him, other than his tendency to wear sweatpants way too low on his defined hips, it would be his unwavering reliance on coffee. The guy went through more of the dark liquid in one week than she did in a month alone. By the time he had been there for two months and Clarke realized he wasn’t going to cut back, regardless of all the warnings she gave him about the unhealthy addiction, she had demanded he be the one to buy the coffee from then on. I mean, did he even _know_ how high coffee prices had gotten over the last year? Hell if she was going to pay the price for _his_ obsession.

Now you’d think since her roommate was so heavily dependent on coffee to get through the day, and oh I don’t know, since he was _twenty eight years old_ , that he would have enough common sense to know how to work a simple coffee machine. Alas, he did not. 

Clarke had woken up one morning at the ridiculous hour of 4:30 AM to an incessant rattling coming from the kitchen. Fearing her apartment had either been invaded by burglars or an angry herd of rats, she begrudgingly dragged herself out of bed, grabbing her bat from beneath the mattress, just in case something were to go awry. 

She tiptoed her way across the wooden floorboards to the kitchen, cringing as the planks creaked beneath her weight. Clarke had yet to fully awaken, blinking the sleep out of her eyes as she loomed towards the figure starting to take shape before her. She ever so slowly lifted the bat above her head, keeping a sturdy grip on the base, and bending at the knees in preparation for the heavy blow. 

The man’s shoulders tensed, sensing a stillness to the air and whipped around just in time to latch onto the shaft of the bat before it made contact with his skull. 

“Jesus, Clarke! Are you trying to kill me!?” Bellamy’s eyes were bulging out of his head. “I knew there was something off about this arrangement from the moment I accepted to be someone’s roommate off of Craigslist.” he spat.

Bellamy yelped in surprise as Clarke’s palm slapped the back of his head.

“Shut up, Bellamy! Maybe I wouldn’t have nearly bashed your brains in if you weren’t up sneaking around the apartment at such an unreasonable hour!” she argued. 

Bellamy just stared at her incredulously, bringing a hand to the back of his head, rubbing the spot she had just smacked. 

“Seriously, what are you even doing awake right now?” Clarke lowered her tone so it was not as accusatory.

“Well, I was just-“ he fumbled his hand in front of him. “You know, trying to make coffee. This is when I always get up. Duty calls.” he explained, his voice trailing off as he realized his hand was still grasped firmly around the bat, overlapping Clarke’s. He pulled his hand back quickly, as though the contact had sent a jolt of electricity through his veins. 

Clarke tried not to notice the low blush that threatened to peak through the hem of his shirt.

“Good God, Bellamy. You don’t even know how to operate a coffee maker?” she ridiculed.

“No, I-“ 

Clarke cut him off by pushing past him and fidgeting with the machine until it began to produce the liquid. 

Bellamy watched from behind, taking note that Clarke was in nothing but an oversized T-shirt and boy shorts, just barely showing as she raised her arms to retrieve a mug from the cupboard. 

She poured the coffee into the cup, cursing as she spilled some onto herself. 

“How do you take it?” she asked without turning around. 

Bellamy had to bite his lip to refrain from the sexual innuendo that came to mind. He shook his head, tossing his curls out of his eyes, before replying, “That’s all. I like it black.”

“And just when I thought you couldn’t get any more demonic.” she grumbled, handing him the mug and trudging back to her bedroom.

“Thanks.” He was barely able to get out before she closed the door behind her, a second later, the springs of the bed crying out as she flopped back down on it. 

Since that morning, Clarke was the one to make the coffee. Thanks to her empty bank account, she did not have a machine that was fancy enough to set a timer for when they’d like the coffee to be done; And thanks to her early-rising roommate, Clarke was forced to get up much sooner than emotionally possible for her. The two had agreed that Clarke would get up at 6 AM, a slightly more reasonable time, and Bellamy would have to suffer for an hour and a half without his fix.

Every morning, without fail, Clarke would sacrifice her precious sleep for the absolute incapable child that was Bellamy Blake. However, he made it up to her by allowing her to choose the movies every other Friday night when they both had work off and could relax. 

Often times, she chose the horror films that left Bellamy curled into himself on the sofa with his face buried in a pillow.

After one particular dreadful evening of Clarke begging Bellamy to watch Annabelle with her, he hesitantly abided, immediately regretting the decision after the first, and certainly not last, jump scare. 

Despite Clarke’s reluctancy, Bellamy sat close by her side, reasoning that there was safety in numbers; numbers sitting hip to hip on a couch wide enough for three. She tried not to focus too hard on the scent of his aftershave or the way his sweatpants bunched together at his groin, instead glueing her eyes to the TV.

When he let out a blood curdling scream at the screen, one hand fiercely grabbing onto Clarke’s thigh for support, she knew she was done for. 

His grip was strong, the palm of his hand hot against her bare skin. Bellamy flexed his fingers, lost in the moment and his eyes fixated on the skin to skin contact. 

Clarke cleared her throat, bringing Bellamy back to reality, and he returned his hand to his own lap. They sat in silence the rest of the movie, with Bellamy quietly flinching every time something popped out. When the ending credits rolled through, Clarke nearly jumped off the seat.

“Well, uh, see you in the morning then.” she said awkwardly.

“Yeah- coffee time, right?” Bellamy asked.

“Coffee time.” Clarke assured, hurriedly leaving the room. 

Clarke pretended like she didn’t get off to the thought of his hands on her that night.

The two didn’t talk much after the incident. For the most part, due to his long hours of work, but also from avoiding one another altogether. They only said their brief hello’s while Clarke made the coffee each morning, before continuing the radio silence yet again. 

Clarke didn’t want to admit that she missed the heat that spread to her core when Bellamy had touched her so intimately, and Bellamy didn’t want to admit how he wished he hadn’t stopped. 

The weeks passed dreadfully slow after that. Each interaction with her roommate fueled Clarke’s fantasies and even her best efforts at subduing her lustful desires failed. 

It didn’t help that said roommate just so happened to be the sexiest man she had ever come across. His untamable curls only left her wondering what it would be like to tangle her fingers in them as she pushed him closer to her dripping center; His scattered freckles sparked a deep need to venture lower in hopes of finding more. 

Bellamy’s tendency to completely disregard a shirt during the beginning of the day made matters that much worse for Clarke, but since she had agreed to fix up the coffee in the morning, she couldn’t help but witness the view. 

On a lazy Wednesday morning, Clarke’s alarm signaled it was time for her to head to the kitchen. She chose not to cover herself up this time due to the insane temperatures that week. All she wore was a thin, purple tank top that fit to the curves of her breasts nicely and a pair of old pajama shorts. 

She was busy adjusting the water temperature for the coffee maker when she heard rustling in the other room, a tell tale sign that Bellamy was up. She scooped the coffee grounds into the machine and tapped her fingers on the counter impatiently as it worked its magic. 

When the stream of coffee began to drip into the pot, she turned around with the intention to call out for Bellamy.

Instead, she slammed right into the man’s hard chest. Clarke’s hands immediately lifted, bracing against Bellamy’s firm pecs.

She stepped back in embarrassment mumbling an apology.

Her eyes sank to the sharp V of his hips, jutting out from the top of his boxers. They trailed up past his abs and across his wide shoulders until finally resting on his face. Clarke was surprised to find Bellamy’s own eyes cast downward, before she realized she wasn’t wearing a bra and her nipples had hardened from the sudden contact. 

Clarke crossed her arms over her chest, breaking Bellamy’s strong stare.

“Uh, coffee,” she swallowed thickly and pointed behind herself. “It’s done. I’m just gonna- Yeah I’m gonna go.” she nodded her head once and raced back to her room. As she closed the door behind her, she leaned against its solid frame, allowing it to support her entire weight. 

She was so screwed.

Due to the run in with Bellamy’s naked chest and loose boxers, Clarke decided to get up earlier from now on as to avoid any further accidents. He was her roommate; she couldn’t continue fantasizing about him in such a way. It would only end in her longing after someone she couldn’t have. 

Clarke set her alarm for 4:00 AM the next day. She knew Bellamy had been sleeping in until five most mornings because he had been working later into the night instead. She knew that if she could get up prior to him, she could make the coffee and go back to bed without any mishaps. Or so she thought. 

Clarke rolled out across the mattress to turn off the alarm, cursing to herself about why she had agreed to this in the first place. 

“Don’t know how to make your own coffee, pfft. What a joke.” she grumbled to no one but herself. 

As she quietly opened her bedroom door to not stir Bellamy from his sleep across the hall, she paused in her tracks. 

There, his back to her whilst perched atop the kitchen island, was Bellamy Blake, a cup of coffee already in hand. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” the exhaustion in her voice was prominent.

Bellamy jumped off the counter at the unexpected company.

“Six months. You’ve been here six months, Bellamy, and you’ve known how to use the fucking coffee machine all along?” Her voice rose as she walked closer to him. “You’ve had me get up at the butt crack of dawn every single goddamn day to make you coffee, and you knew how to all along?” she repeated, her anger boiling to the surface. 

“What’s your problem?” This time, Clarke shoved him back a bit with her hands, crowding into his space. 

“What? You just like to make the girl do all the work for you, huh? Do you get off on that?” she spat out in disgust, giving him a once over. She knew she was being unfair. After all, she hadn’t given him a second to explain himself, but at the time, she didn’t care. She was so pent up with sexual frustration that she allowed her irritability to take over.

With that, Bellamy grabbed Clarke’s wrist, flipping her around so he was flush against her back, and her front was pinned against the counter. 

He lowered his lips until they were right above her ear, breathing heavily on the back of her neck.

She become all too quickly aware of the lack of fabric between them. Clarke wore a lightweight sports bra and panties while Bellamy had on only boxer briefs. 

“No, but I do get off to the sight of this.” he slurred, one hand wrapping around to rest daringly low on her exposed stomach. 

Clarke involuntarily pressed back against Bellamy’s growing bulge, a soft whine escaping her lips. 

“You like the sound of that don’t you, princess?” he cooed.

Clarke nodded slowly, forgetting how to form words. 

“Just say the word and I’ll back off.” Bellamy whispered. He wouldn’t continue if it wasn’t what she wanted.

Clarke wrapped her own hand around her roommates’ on her stomach, keeping him in place. 

“Bellamy.” she breathed.

“Mhm?” He nuzzled his way to her neck, leaving wet kisses behind her ear. 

“Take me.” Clarke pleaded.

In one motion, without any further convincing needed, Bellamy spun Clarke around, propping her up on the counter and spread her legs wide enough apart until he was able to fit in between them. 

He started at her jawline, cruelly nipping at the skin before soothing it with the lap of his tongue. 

He sucked on the curve of her collarbones, relishing in her sweet moans after each kiss. 

Bellamy traveled down further after getting Clarke’s wide eyed approval, cherishing every inch of bare skin. 

She pushed him back, freeing herself from the confines of her bra. 

Bellamy gawked at the sudden reveal, impulsively darting his tongue out to lick his lips. He cupped her breasts in both hands, rolling the buds between his fingers and eliciting a deep cry from the blonde above him. 

“You like that, huh?” The boy smiled wolfishly, newfound confidence spurring him on. 

“Fuck, yes. Bellamy, please.” Clarke all but begged. 

He took his time, devoting his attention to only one breast at once. He circled the girl’s nipple with a heated tongue, sucking it into his mouth while his opposite hand fondled with the other before moving on to the next. 

Clarke wrapped her legs around the man’s torso, bringing him closer to her aching core. 

The friction stopped Bellamy from his torturous licks, his eyes landing greedily on their joined midsections.

“May I?” he asked, a hint of humor making its way to his eyes as he raised an eyebrow. 

“Shut up and just touch me already.” she pressed. 

Bellamy moved even slower than before, pushing her back with his hand until she was lying flat against the counter, kissing his way down her stomach and pausing at the waistline of her panties.

With one last look seeking approval, Bellamy dragged them off her long legs, finally exposing her pink folds.

“Holy fuck, Clarke. You’re beautiful,” he gasped. “Look so good.” 

Her arousal shone against her soft flesh and Bellamy had to muster up every ounce of self control to not come right then and there. His cock was straining against his boxers, desperate for some relief.

He nuzzled his mouth against the inside of her thigh, encouraging her to spread them even farther apart. There, he left open-mouthed kisses, but never touching the place she wanted him most. 

He ghosted his lips above her cunt, releasing the tickle of a breath against her. He hovered there, looking up to make eye contact with Clarke, who was eagerly clawing at his back in anticipation. 

When she couldn’t take the lead up any longer, she carded her fingers in Bellamy’s thick hair, arching up towards his mouth with her hips and drawing him into her heat. 

Bellamy’s tongue finally parted her throbbing lips and dove in, wasting no time getting situated. He licked at her labia, dancing around her clit in the path of a figure eight. 

Clarke shouted above him, thrusting up to meet his rapid laps. As he dipped into her soaked entrance, she cried his name out in pleasure only fueling his fire. 

Bellamy fucked his tongue into her, collecting her juices as they streamed out. He held her in place with his strong hands as he felt no mercy licking a long, slow swipe from her opening to her clit, sucking gently but persistently on the sensitive nub.

A sharp moan rang out from Clarke’s writhing body, pure ecstasy washing over her. 

Bellamy tapped her thigh with one finger to get her attention, holding up two digits in question.

Bellamy paused to reach up and give Clarke his fingers. She took them in her mouth and sucked on them as though her life depended on it, swirling her tongue around their tips. Now she was the one to take her time, watching as Bellamy’s eyes grew darker at the display. He groaned in response as she released them with a loud pop.

He brought them back down, having no trouble sliding them past her slick opening. He introduced the new pressure to her, gradually pushing them in deeper until he was in up to his knuckles. He gave her a minute to adjust before grinding them against her inner walls. After provoking a pleased whimper, Bellamy circled up into her g spot, all the while getting more frantic with his tongue. 

He pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy in unison with his fast slicks, sending the girl into complete over stimulation. Clarke’s entire being was shaking, her thighs trembling around Bellamy’s head, sporadically tightening around him as he continued.

“Bellamy, I’m so close. Oh fuck, don’t stop.” she whined.

Bellamy quickened his pace, eager to taste her warmth.

“Come on, Clarke. Fuck. You have me so hard with how wet you are for me,” Bellamy encouraged. “You thought about this before, hm? My tongue inside you?” he said in between laps. “Thought of coming on my tongue? Fuck babe, you got it. Come for me, Clarke, come.” he pleaded.

Clarke came unraveled before him, arching her back far off the counter. Bellamy didn’t halt his heavy licks at her entrance even as she reached her climax, his fingers still buried deep in her pussy as she rode her orgasm. She screamed as her release hit her hard and her juices leaked out of her onto Bellamy’s awaiting tongue.

She gasped out in bliss, dragging Bellamy impossibly closer to her and rutting against his face in desperation. Her body convulsed after each pass Bellamy made against her clit, finally having to push him away from the sensitivity. 

“Come up here.” Clarke urged, catching her breath and her arms encircling his back as he lazily climbed atop her petite form.

Clarke took a minute to appreciate the look of Bellamy, his chin still dripping from her wetness, and a bright, satisfied grin evident. 

A wave of insecurity spread through to her gut, causing a small frown. Before she could back away, Bellamy leaned forward planting a gentle and tender kiss to her worried lips. The act was much slower and soft compared to the rush of urgency the two felt moments prior. 

Clarke smiled into the kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. She brought her hand around to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. Bellamy opened his mouth to hers, reigniting the mood while grinding his hips against hers.

The blonde pulled back with a devious smirk, nodding down at Bellamy, still clothed.

“Need some assistance there?” she teased, bringing a hand down to cup him through his boxers. 

Bellamy jerked his hips forward, meeting her persistent grip. 

Clarke took charge, sliding out from under the man, and backing him up against the island once he had uprighted himself again. 

Clarke let her hands wander, determined to please him this time. She allowed them to graze against his arms as she ran a finger up and down them once, goosebumps rising to the surface of his skin. 

“Clarke, please.” he moaned, throwing his head back. 

“Please what?” she taunted, licking a hot stripe against the flesh of his neck, her thumb teasing circles against the tip of his cock through the fabric.

“Shit princess, you really gonna make me say it?” His breath hitched in his throat. 

Clarke only hummed in response, pressing her tits into his hot chest, her hard nipples resulting in Bellamy’s sharp intake of air. 

He tried reaching out to rub her clit, but she pinned his hand to the table instead.

She replaced her own palm that stroked his aching bulge with her thigh, gently grinding it against him until he was practically crying out from the suspense. 

“You win.” He rolled his hips up into her thigh. “Clarke, let me fuck your mouth.” he drawled.

Clarke paused her movements, lifting her gaze to Bellamy’s face, and never breaking eye contact as she dropped to her knees.

She reached for him, unbearably slow, just barely tracing the lines of his hip bones that were tucked away under his boxers. She left kisses on each side whilst rubbing her hands up the back of his calves. 

She inched closer to him, tracing the outline of his length with her swollen lips. Bellamy let out a shaky breath, finally wrapping a hand in the girl’s tousled waves. Clarke’s eyes were wide and lust filled as she removed the briefs, Bellamy’s dick bouncing free, slapping against his own stomach.

Clarke allowed herself to take in Bellamy’s vulnerable state, naked in front of her and waiting for her to please him. How many times had she dreamt of this exact scenario; Clarke on her knees, Bellamy’s cock in her mouth? How many times had she imagined his breathless stare as she hollowed her cheeks to take his entire length? After his performance just minutes before, her cunt still trembling from the stretch of his fingers inside her and the savage licks against her clit, Clarke was determined to make this good for him.

She took him in her hand, giving him a few experimental strokes. Bellamy grinned down at her wickedly, prompting her on. She laid her tongue flat against the head of his member, already leaking with precome and wiping the smirk right off his face. Her hands tightened around the base as she paid special attention to his slit, teasing it with gentle flicks. 

“Ah, fuck.” He steadied himself against the counter with one hand, the other falling to grasp her shoulder. 

Clarke ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, unable to hold back the toothy smile at his needy responses. 

When she finally enveloped him in the warmth of her mouth, Bellamy’s groan filled the air. 

“You got such a pretty mouth, babe. Mm, feels so hot around my cock.” He let out a dirty cry when Clarke tightened her cheeks around him. 

She silenced the man’s pleas as she began to bob her head down the length of his shaft, sucking all the way. Her heavy tongue remained firm against his underlying vein, coating him in saliva. 

Bellamy thrust forward into the heat of Clarke’s mouth and she returned his need, widening her mouth, hollowing her cheeks, and meeting each of his thrusts with her own sloppy bounce of head. 

The wet sounds of his dick fucking into her mouth, in their shared apartment before dawn, sent him close to the ledge, abruptly stopping his jerks and pulling out of Clarke’s sweet tightness. 

“Shit, Clarke, now. Let me pound that pussy raw until our cum is dripping out of you, yeah?” he begged, hurriedly confirming that they both had recently been tested and that Clarke was on birth control. 

Clarke hopped up onto the counter again, spreading her legs and revealing her glistening heat that was already drenched. Bellamy quickly ducked his head to lap up the juices, unable to resist. Clarke frantically reached out to grab ahold of his arms from the man’s unforgiving tongue.

He couldn’t suppress the chuckle that rose from within his chest at the girl’s enthusiasm. He leaned back and lined himself up with her entrance, jerking himself a few times before sinking into her cunt. 

They both gasped in unison, Clarke at the delicious stretch of her walls around Bellamy’s dick, and him at the sweet pressure enclosed around him. 

Clarke’s legs were already shaking at the strain in her core and she pulled Bellamy close, tucking her head into his neck as he began to move. He took it slow, giving Clarke time to accommodate his thickness. 

One hand held Clarke in place, the other was playing with her perky tits as he bottomed out inside of her. 

“Sweet fuck, why didn’t we do this sooner?” Clarke managed to laugh.

Bellamy responded with a hard thrust, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the feeling of Clarke, bare, pure, and so hot around his length. 

Clarke sobbed when he hit her sweet spot just right after his fourth thrust. To make the angle impossibly better, she hitched her leg above his shoulder. With every plunge, Bellamy sent her spiraling, barely holding on as he rocked into her. 

She could hear their mixed wetness, Bellamy smacking hard against her opening, and Clarke’s arousal expelling the dirtiest of sounds. 

Clarke propped herself up on her elbows, toes curling as she rammed down on Bellamy from the position, bringing him even deeper inside her. 

Her hand came down to rub fervent circles at her clit, watching as Bellamy’s cock disappeared into her. 

“Bellamy-.” Clarke couldn’t finish her sentence. 

“I know.” he strained, his voice barely above a whisper.

The friction of Clarke’s walls that swallowed Bellamy whole led to his demise, gripping Clarke’s legs hard before shooting his load into her expecting cunt.

Bellamy’s jarring thrusts and hot stream of cum sent her overboard, a passionate scream cutting through the room as she herself came around his leaking cock. She circled her hips as her orgasm took her, needing to feel Bellamy as deep as she could take him. 

The two were trembling around one another, breathing heavily as they came down from their high, Bellamy collapsing on top of her. He took a second to recover before pulling out, his eyes turning a shade darker as their juices dripped out of Clarke’s pussy. 

Clarke bit her lip in satisfaction, a guilty smiling breaking across her face when she met Bellamy’s eyes. 

He pulled her in for a messy kiss, pulling her into his arms. 

“God damn, princess. We should have done this ages ago.” he chimed. 

Clarke only wrapped herself closer around him, unable to shake the giddiness that spread through her gut. 

“So now do you want to explain yourself?” She taunted, tilting her head to the side in question.

Bellamy rubbed a hand against the back of his neck in embarrassment, a blush taking residence on his cheeks. 

“Well, I knew all along,” he paused shying away from her focused stare. “You were just so damn cute in the morning all cranky like that. I knew I wouldn’t have the slightest chance of getting you up that early again before I went to work, so I just figured...” he trailed off, looking anywhere but at Clarke.

She cupped his chin, turning it towards her. 

“Well if you start my mornings off like this every day, you’ll never see that cranky girl again anyways.” She laughed, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. 

Bellamy felt relief trickle through to his heart, the uneasiness subsiding as he returned her touch. 

“But seriously, you owe me, Blake. Big time.” She deadpanned, a cold fire taking over her features as she backed away towards her room. 

“Well lucky for you, I may just have a few tricks up my sleeve.” He sneered, grabbing her hand as she led him back to her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Warm birthday wishes for bellamyblakearms! Go check her out on tumblr ;)


End file.
